This invention relates most particularly to soft animal-like or human-like toys which are warm to the touch of a child.
In the past, many attempts have been made to provide soft animal-like toys, such as stuffed teddy bears, which feel warm to the touch. Known toys which are adapted to feel warm suffer a number of disadvantages including the disadvantages of being potentially hazardous to children, too heavy, too hard or requiring complex manipulation to effect warming. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,110 to Smitt teaches an animal-like toy filled with water to be heated by an electrical heating device. The toy of Smitt suffers the disadvantages that the use of electricity has great potential for harm and that the toy when filled with water is unacceptably heavy.